Scalpels and Spurs
by fictionnerd6
Summary: Doctor Black Jack looks forward to a relaxing summer after sending Pinoko away to summer camp, that is until a stranger calls seeking medical treatment.
1. An American Calls

The cove was alive with summer. A gentle salty breeze was billowing off the water that sparkled silver against the sun as it sat high in the sky. The chirp of seagulls and the distant drone of a boat horn was like music to the doctor's ears as he sat out on the deck that overlooked the sea cliff his lone, modest cinder house stood upon. He inhaled the serenity with great relish. So calm, so solitary- just the way he liked it. Sending Pinoko away to summer camp was the best idea yet.

Doctor Black Jack was looking forward to finally getting a little peace and quiet; something that was more of a rarity in his household. Besides the demanding lifestyle of his practice, and the several lawsuits he was in the middle of for operating without a license, the shenanigans that was always brought about by his little red-haired assistant and the family dog, Largo made up most of the chaos that he was now so happy to be relieved of. Dr. Black Jack was planning on making the most out this solitude. He could now work and do his research without interruption. He could now do as he pleased without the interjections of his self-proclaimed "wife". It was going to be a most pleasant summer… at least for the months of July and August. Gazing upon the sea, Black Jack leaned back in his chair and propped his black-clad legs up on the railing of the deck. He slowly allowed his eyes to drift closed.

As if on cue, the telephone rang from inside. Its clamor ripped the sleepy carpet beneath the doctor's feet and he immediately rose and walked into the house. The average person reacts to the telephone with excitement, but Black Jack can't help but be apprehensive. When you're a famous unlicensed surgeon sought out by only the most helpless of patients and the most ruthless of law enforcement agents, you learn to only expect dampening phone calls.

"Hai," He held the receiver reluctantly to his ear, wanting to know who dared disturb his détente.

"Yes, hello," A female voice answered. Black Jack could immediately sense an accent in her Japanese. "Does your clinic offer walk-in hours on the weekends?"

He sighed in annoyance. Many years ago when the house was built Black Jack had the intention of running a small medical clinic. However due to his frightening appearance and reputation for charging astronomical fees, no one ever came for services. Unfortunately the address is still listed as a clinic in some directories. Only foreigners make the mistake of calling and inquiring about non-urgent needs.

"I'm sorry, this facility no longer operates as a clinic. It is only for surgical emergencies. The Hospital in town has a walk-in clinic." He began to put down the receiver, eager to end the conversation.

"The wait at the hospital is too long!" The woman said abruptly. "I am very pressed for time and I need to see a doctor as soon as possible. It is urgent."

Black Jack was taken aback at the woman's curt tone. This annoyed him even more.

"Do you have a medical emergency that can only be helped with intensive surgery?" He asked, his voice thick with agitation.

"Well...no, that's not why I'm calling."

"Then you have no business calling this number." The receiver slammed down with a clack, only to ring again an instant later. Knowing that the woman was calling back, he whipped the phone to his ear once again readying to admonish her.

"Ill pay whatever you want." She pleaded, cutting him off.

This caught the doctor's attention.

"Please," Her tone was desperate but stern. "I have come all the way from the United States. I am being sponsored to ride in the Tokyo Yushun happening in precisely one hour. I will not be permitted to race if I do not receive a specific vaccine by that time. Please, I beg of you. A lot of money is on the line here. My sponsors will pay you however much you need."

Black Jack never took much interest in horse racing. A lot of people he knew betted and gambled at the track on a weekly basis. He's listened to Tetsu san, the owner of his favorite coffee shop, ramble on and on about the latest races and how much money he's lost and how corrupt he believes the whole system to be. The doctor knew all too well how dangerous the races could be for both man and horse. He has spared a few jockeys' lives on his operating table before, but from injuries so severe, only he could fix. The Tokyo Yushun was a major event. It's Japan's equivalent to the U.S' Kentucky Derby. But why ship an American girl all the way to Japan just to ride a horse? And what did she mean by "A lot of money is on the line?"

"I am not a proper doctor." He said "If it's a signature you need, your employer may not recognize it as legitimate."

There was a brief silence and then Black Jack listened as he heard the woman begin to talk with another person in the background. The other voice was a man's. They were speaking english, in hushed tones but he was able to pick out a few words, one being his own name coming from the man's voice. This was strange. Whoever was in the woman's company at the moment, knew who the doctor was. Black Jack found this unsettling, even though he was indeed famous, and internationally known as the "infamous unlicensed surgeon".

The woman's voice came back on the line. "It's not a problem. I just need the vaccine. Everything else will be taken care of. How much do I need to bring you?"

Black Jack found himself feeling ever so suspicious of this woman's situation. He paused, the phone still up to his ear and assessed the situation for a moment. The last thing he wanted was more political conflict on his hands- but a signature is not needed. Technically he would not have any legal responsibilities to deal with if he obliged. This was also an opportunity to make money for a very unchallenging service.

"50,000 Yen," He said. "What vaccine do you need?"

"The ACAM influenza vaccine." The woman replied.

Black Jack wondered how an equestrian wouldn't have already gone through the motions of getting this vaccine. Especially before making a 17-hour trip across the world for a horse race.

Answering his silent question she stated, "Where I am from, we do not need to worry about the Equine Flu. I realize how health-conscience the Japanese are, particularly when involving animals. I just learned of the vaccine today and I need it or they will not let me race and I cannot allow that to happen. I've come too far."

"Fine." Black Jack informed her of the fee once more before hanging up. He proceeded into his study where his collection of vaccines stayed in a temperature- controlled cabinet on a high shelf. As he prepared a fresh syringe of the vaccine he began to contemplate the woman's story. A sponsored jockey traveling thousands of miles… She must be very talented- or just plain lucky. Black Jack knew very little about the sport of horse racing. He figured with races, just staying on should ensure your success whether you win or not. He tapped the syringe once with his finger, settling the dose. What he didn't know was that he was about to learn a whole lot more about this "sport" and with that, his summer was about become a little less of a vacation.


	2. Examination

It wasn't long after the phone call that the hum of a vehicle could be heard pulling into the dirt yard outside the house. The doctor listened as a car door opened and the stomp of boots traveled up the porch steps to his front door. A gentle knock followed shortly and he opened the door to greet his patient.

"Doctor Black Jack," the girl bowed her head deeply. "Thank you for seeing me on such short notice. I do hope this wasn't too much of an inconvenience." She straightened to meet his eyes.

She had long dark hair that was slicked back in a neat braid that deluged down her back. She wore a deep velvet silk racing jacket that popped in contrast to her white riding pants which met a pair of tall black boots. She was petite and slender and had an expression that Black Jack observed as piercing and bold yet her eyes had a warmth to them he couldn't help but notice. Healthy, he thought. They were healthy eyes.

He lowered his head casually as greeting and motioned her welcome through the door. She promptly slipped off her boots and stepped inside. "Right this way." Black Jack lead her to the examination room. "I know you are pressed for time," he said. "Normally I like to examine my patients thoroughly before giving any treatment, but I trust you had a physical before coming to Japan."

"Of course." The girl handed him several documents as well as a small envelope. The papers listed her medical history and vaccination records, the envelope contained the doctor's absonant fee. Dr. Black Jack allowed his professional gaze to skim over the documents since this would be his only way of getting to know the patient for the time being. Her medical history caught his attention. It listed all hospital visits within the past four years. Two years ago, it seemed admissions were few and far between and for minor causes, however recently it looked like her trips to the hospital were more frequent and the reasons far more serious.

September 5th, 2011: Admission to Tulane Medical Center in New Orleans, Louisiana for a concussion and several abrasions to the face.

December 11th, 2011: Admission to Bethesda Memorial Hospital in Baynton Beach, Florida for a dislocated shoulder and a broken ankle.

April 10th, 2012: Admission to Zucker Hills Hospital in Elmont, New York for several broken ribs.

May 5th, 2012: Admission to Norton Suburban hospital for internal bleeding and a fractured spine.

He looked up at the girl before him, who placed herself on his examination table, patiently waiting for the vaccine. "You sure are lucky to have survived a lot of these injuries…are all these related to horse racing?"

"Sure are." She said, a subtle tone of pride in her response.

"It's clear you are very devoted to the sport, with the fact that you have continued to race despite the danger."

"It pays the bills." She said with a grin.

"I couldn't help but notice your hospital visits have become more frequent in the past two years."

"The races have become more dangerous in the past two years." She reiterated.

The doctor's brow twitched with concern as he considered this. "How so?" He asked.

"Many racetracks have changed their courses to a steeplechase track," his patient explained. "Sometimes they purposefully make the tracks wet and muddy so its easier to slip. I've also heard of some occurrences where things pop out of the jumps to spook the horses."

Black Jack found himself bewildered at this. Since when did the sport of horse racing become so inhumane? How could something like this even be legal? "That's absurd! Why are they going so far to endanger the lives of the jockeys and animals?" His eyes were burning with anger and the ridicule he felt towards people in situations like this. Human beings have a history of finding enjoyment out of another's expense. The Romans frequented battles between man and beast in the Coliseum. Spaniards today still enjoy Bull fights and similar dangerous activities are applauded throughout the world.

"Not sure. People find it more entertaining, I suppose. Racing is already risky, but ad in 4 ft hedge jumps and the injury toll skyrockets. Unfortunately, so do ticket sales and bets. When man and horse put their lives on the line people line up to watch." She said with a shrug.

Black Jack tossed the papers onto his desk, disgusted. "I'm surprised that its not considered animal cruelty in your country."

"Sure it is," She replied, defensive. "But people turn the other cheek, blinded by money. And not only America is behind it. Why do think I'm here today? The Tokyo Racecourse has just installed 5 foot fences and changed the terrain to turf."

The doctor's eyes narrowed in suspicion. Why was this happening? It all seemed so strange. Nonetheless, it was none of his business. Athletes underwent dangerous activities on a daily basis. Something he had yet to fully understand. He took another look at his patient. With what could be seen, he could tell she was a strong, healthy woman. She seemed energetic, had a clear, bright complexion and did not walk with a limp to his surprise. Withall, he imagined the hidden scars that probably eddied her body, the pins in her bones, her memories of looking death in the face, of white walls and IVs, and the pain of recovery. Memories of his own past began to flood his mind. Black Jack remembered what it was like to learn to walk again after the tragic accident that killed his Mother and destroyed his body. It took undying determination to undergo the painful months of rehab and physical therapy. He could never imagine going through it again, which was why he was so perplexed to see that this slight, petite girl continues to put her life on the line even after experiencing so many physical afflictions. With that, he couldn't help but have respect for her. He lifted the papers up from the desk once more and looked at the name at the top of the page. Elizabeth Taylor was her name. She was just 20 years old.

"Taylor san," He said to her. "Are you allergic to any medications?"

"Not one." She responded.

Black Jack took hold of the syringe he readied earlier, disinfected the girl's left arm and injected her with the vaccine. She didn't seem to react to the needle entering her skin, but she calmly turned her head in the other direction. He withdrew the needle and held a cotton swab over the sight, applying pressure for a moment. The minute he let go the girl hopped off the table and pulled her jacket sleeve back into place. "Thank you again for seeing me last minute- I don't know what I would do if I wasn't allowed to race." She bowed her head and began to leave.

"That vaccine is known to have certain side affects." Dr. Black Jack called after her. "It's best if you sit and wait at least 10 minutes." Elizabeth flashed him a smile. "I don't have 10 minutes. And I'm sure I will be fine. I've received plenty of vaccines and treatments before without any problems." She turned and headed for the door. Black Jack watched as she saw herself out, wiggle back into her boots and leap down the porch stairs to the truck waiting for her. A large horse trailer was hitched to the back of the truck. In it stood a huge black thoroughbred. The silhouette of a man could be made out in the driver's seat but Black Jack could not make out the figure's face. He just knew that the man's voice he heard earlier over the phone must belong to him. The doctor lingered in the frame of his front door and watched the truck drive away with its horse in tow. He took a moment and looked up into the clear afternoon sky. It was calm and serene without a cloud in sight. The vehicle was out of sight now, a thick puff of dust its only evidence of ever having been there. Black Jack always found it frustrating when his patients didn't follow his advice. It was clear Elizabeth put the racetrack before her health and he couldn't do anything to change that. Technically he did not have any legal responsibility to worry about her and what effect the vaccine might have, but something- he couldn't quite place what- drew him to her. He pondered for a moment, then turning on his heel he marched inside, grabbed his cloak and left for the racetrack.

Elizabeth stared out the truck window fixated on the sparkling cove below as they traveled down the dirt road away from the Doctor's home. The beautiful sight calmed her stormy nerves. She had been feeling queazy and jittery every since stepping off the plane this morning and she wasn't sure whether to blame the turbulent flight, the jet-lag or the dangerous feat that awaited her at the track. She reached for the coffee nestled in its cup holder beside her, but then reconsidered. She was shaky enough- caffeine was definitely not needed now- and the thought of putting anything in her stomach nauseated her. The truck bobbed along the dirt road jostling Elizabeth out of her seat. She forced her gaze straight ahead and concentrated on not getting sick.

"Nervous?" Her male companion asked from behind the wheel with a sinister grin. His voice Elizabeth always compared as something acidic and it made her skin crawl.

"You sure I didn't need to get anything signed?" She asked, not taking her eyes off the road ahead.

"Trust me," the man said. "I have everything taken care of. All you need to worry about it winning." He reached a dark hand over the center consul and placed it on Elizabeth's leg giving her knee a most unwelcome squeeze. Ice shot up the girl's spine at the feeling of his unwarranted touch and she immediately jerked her leg away and scooted closer to the car door. If it wasn't closed and locked she would have rolled right out onto the side of the road. The man let out a ghoulish chuckle.

"You need to relax." He said bringing his hand off the girl back to the steering wheel. "You'll never win the crown when you're this tense." The truck went over another bump rattling every part of the vehicle furiously. Elizabeth looked back at the horse trailer attached behind them with concern. She was worried that the ride may be stressing out her 17 hand Dutch Warmblood too much. She could just make out the line of his mane and withers. He had his head dipped low in the trailer, he was obviously more relaxed than she was.

"Don't touch me, and we won't have any problems, Dan." She snapped. Saying his name left a bad taste in her mouth. Her statement may have sounded empowering but it hung in the air sort of useless. She was completely powerless under Dan's control and they both knew it.

For the past 10 years Elizabeth's career at the track had been entirely bound by a contract to Dan. He sponsored her training and handled the bets placed on her in every race. He was also her legal guardian and since the young equestrian was left with no fortune, education or home there was basically no aspect of Elizabeth's life Dan did not have control over. The only times he allowed himself to be uninvolved was when Elizabeth was handling the horses. He had no knowledge and little understanding of the animals but knew that Elizabeth's skills were the source for the cash-flow in his pocket. In the U.S the girl was known as something of a horse-whisperer. She had just completed her 5th year of being undefeated at the track and some observed her skills in the saddle as something brilliant and other worldly, there were even times when Dan himself swore the girl could talk to horses. So, when she was at the stable, in the ring or behind the gate he backed off. Elizabeth was grateful for this and made an effort to spend as much time with the horses as possible where she was safe from her guardian's critical- and at times lecherous- surveillance. She dreamed of one day buying her freedom and becoming an equine veterinarian. That dream seemed long out of reach, though.

Finally the bumps ceased as the truck came to the main paved road. Elizabeth sighed in relief. She thought anymore of that and she absolutely would have needed to pull over and vomit. Who would have a medical facility in such an obscure location, anyway? She thought. She looked back on the whole experience of paying the mysterious doctor a visit. Doctor Black Jack, she learned was the alias he was known by and no one knew his real name. One thing everyone did know was that he is considered to be the best surgeon in the world who can cure any disease or accomplish any feat in the operating room no matter how challenging. Elizabeth thought the man was simply bizarre. He had a strange appearance and a mysterious demeanor. The first thing she noticed about him was that he did not wear a lab coat like most doctors she has seen. Instead, he was peculiarly dressed in black trousers, a black silk vest over a white dress shirt completed with an old-fashioned red silk tie. A surgical scar defaced his complexion as a huge portion of his face was a different shade than the rest, a result of skin graphs, she figured. The left side of his hair was stark white, the right, jet black. In spite of all this, Elizabeth could not deny that the man was still handsome in a strange way. He was tall and broad shouldered. She remembered the feeling of his hands cradling her arm as he administered the vaccine. They were warm and gentle- the hands of a healer. She touched her bicep at the injection sight. It felt slightly tender but she did not allow that to worry her. She figured once she was in the saddle her adrenaline would kick in and block out any pain. It always did.

She closed her eyes and began to breathe. They were about 10 minutes away from the racetrack and it was time to get her mind centered. She twirled a thin silver ring she wore around her right thumb that was in the shape of an English spur with her forefinger. It was the only keepsake left of her parents and she considered it her good luck charm. The Tokyo Yushun was a huge event, and the pressure was mounting as well as the danger that lie ahead. She decided that under no circumstances could she afford to fail today, and at that moment she vowed to herself that she would not.


End file.
